


nomin au // only mine to see

by jaeminomin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Jaemin, Dom Jeno, Explicit Sexual Content, Jealousy, M/M, Smut, Sub Jaemin, blowjob, jaemin calls jeno daddy, kind of very kinky, nomin, other dreamies are only mentioned briefly, top jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeminomin/pseuds/jaeminomin
Summary: jaemin didnt know how to feel after jeno showed his abs at the dream show.hot and bothered fit, but needy and petty too.it was a mistake that he listened to that other side bc jeno was everything but pleased when jaemin decided to show his own abs as revenge...
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 18
Kudos: 373





	nomin au // only mine to see

**Author's Note:**

> hellooo, its me again!!
> 
> this was another draft i have had for a long time now but didn't really had the courage to post yet but after all your lovely feedback on my last fic i definitely feel better <3
> 
> i actually have more free time now so i am planning to work on new fics and aus, i will also post a new chapter of to thaw the ice soon!!
> 
> have fun reading <3

jaemin knew he was done for.  
but he also did not expect this at all.

that's why he performed as always during their dream show and when boom was about to hit his last chorus, he did his usual routine of glancing at jeno to suit his timing to him as the older boy was the center.

but when the pause hit and everybody started screaming, jaemin's eyes widened.  
his breath got caught in his throat when he saw jeno ripping his shirt open, leaving his entire chest exposed as the blonde screamed to the audience angrily.

their fans were losing it, obviously, but so was jaemin.  
he tried to stay normal as he continued their choreography but when he saw the way jeno's muscles tensed and flexed while he moved, he couldn't help his mouth turning dry and his pants getting tighter.

as soon as their performance was finished, jaemin rushed off and into one of the bathrooms they were sharing backstage.  
he walked to the sink and splashed cold water on his face but it didn't help at all, his little problem down there making him get stressed even more.  
it wasn't the first time he had seen jeno's body but he had absolutely not expected it, the surprise hitting him hard, literally.

the red lighting and the sweat rolling down his body as jeno swayed his hips with a gaze hotter than anything jaemin has ever seen didn't help either.  
jaemin sighed when he looked down and saw his obvious bulge and he didn't know what to do.

right then, the bathroom door opened and jaemin flinched, only calming down when he saw that it was jeno, the older already in his new outift.

jeno had clothes in his hands that seemed to be jaemin's and he entered with a smirk, closing the door behind himself.

'what are you doing in here?'

jaemin cleared his throat and tried to keep his eyes on jeno's face.

'using the toilet?'

jeno on the other hand didn't hesitate to let his eyes wander and a chuckle left his mouth when he saw jaemin's bulge as well.  
he stepped forward.

'you seem to have...a little problem down there.'

jaemin went bright red and glared at the snickering older.

'shut up asshole.  
what do you think you were doing up there?'

jeno just raised his shoulders.

'giving the fans what they want?'

jaemin rolled his eyes.

'oh is that so? and how would you like it if i went out there and did the same?'

jeno moved even closer, making jaemin step back until his back hit the sink and jeno was so close jaemin could feel the heat radiating off of him.

'oh but you won't.  
because this is only for me to see.'

jeno lifted jaemin's shirt up teasingly, making jaemin shiver as the older's fingers grazed his stomach.  
jeno swiftly pulled the shirt over jaemin's head before touching the younger's abs softly, making jaemin whimper.

'j-jeno-'

'yes, baby?'

jeno mumbled as his hands played with the hem of jaemin's pants.

'not f-fair...i don't want to share you either.'

jeno moved his hand backwards and grabbed jaemin by the ass to pull him closer against him, jaemin actually moaning when his front made contact with jeno's.

'but baby...you don't make the rules here, i do.'

jeno whispered before removing both of his hands, making jaemin shake in his knees from weakness.  
jeno smiled innocently, acting like nothing happened as he pulled a new shirt over a panting jaemin.

'come on nana, we have to go.'

jaemin glared at the older as he pouted.

'j-jeno, please, i-'

jeno's eyes momentarily softened as he looked at the needy state of his boyfriend but he quickly shook his head.

'stay patient, doll.  
come on, i will wait outside.'

jeno walked towards the door and acted like he didn't hear the huff jaemin let out, chuckling to himself.

\------

jeno watched as jaemin stood away from him on stage, the older moving towards him without seeming suspicious, jaemin only glancing at him momentarily before looking back again.  
jeno smiled and watched the others introuduce themselves.

when it was his turn, the crowd went wild, screaming and shouting and cheering, making a satisfied smile appear on jeno's face.

'thank you everyone! you seemed to really like the abs i brought with me today didn't you?'

he emphasized that by casually lifting his shirt up again a little bit, making jaemin bite his lip.

another round of loud screams, a particular 'you are hotter than the sun lee jeno' being heard from one of the first rows.  
jeno laughed and winked at the girl who shouted that when he suddenly felt a hand on his stomach.  
he turned around to see jaemin letting his hands wander form his back to his front, jaemin looking at him with mischievous eyes.  
jeno bit his lip and laughed to make the situation less tense, a warning still in his eyes but jaemin seemed to have gone into one of his bratty moods as he brought the microphone to his mouth.

'our jeno is so handsome right?  
and czennies seem to love abs.'

the fans agreed loudly, some even cheering jaemin's name as a signal for him to flash next and jaemin only smirked into the crowd, seeming to encourage the fans to get even louder.  
hyuck and renjun seemed to have caught on as well as hyuck swiftly moved forward, starting to speak.

'yes, our fans love this a lot.  
why na jaemin, you want to show your washboard abs as well?'

and hyuck, the playful and smart friend he was, had already understood everything when he looked at jeno with an evil smile as he moved his hands towards jaemin's stomach, feeling up the younger.  
jaemin only started giggling, guiding hyuck's hand as both boys sneakily looked at jeno.  
the boy was laughing but jaemin knew that his boyfriend was slowly getting pissed and he was enjoying it more than he should.

with his eyes on jeno, jaemin teasingly started lifting up his shirt, the fans going crazy but jaemin didn't actually show anything...yet.  
he had turned towards renjun and hyuck, jeno immediately stepping forward as well when jaemin lifted his shirt.  
renjun's eyes fell on jaemin's bulge and the boy burst into laughter as he stepped away, jaemin smirking at him.  
when jaemin's back was towards the audience jeno took the chance to move behind him and give a warning glance to hyuck and jaemin.

with that, donghyuck and renjun moved back to their respective spots and jaemin stood there with a playful pout.

'seems like no more abs, czennies...'

hyuck spoke into the mic and the crowd gave a sad shout back, jaemin's eyes moving from where the fans were standing to jeno who had a cocky smile on again and the younger breathed in.

'fine, i'll do it.'

jeno's eyes widened at the words of the younger and jaemin laughed at the immense reaction from the audience.  
hyuck laughed loudly before shouting:

'that's czennie's favourite jaeminnie! jeno, will you do the honours of counting down?'

jeno had to not seem suspicious and act along so with a practiced smile he spoke up.

'alright.'

jeno's and jaemin's eyes met and jaemin felt more blood rush through his body at the angry glint in jeno's eyes.

'one...two...three.'

jaemin kept his eyes straight on jeno's as he smoothly lifted his shirt up, higher than jeno did and jeno's eyes moved down, taking in jaemin's body and the younger felt a shiver running down his back when he saw jeno's hand turning into a fist.

the audience turned the loudest they had today, together with jeno's move earlier, and jaemin pulled his shirt done again, smugly smiling at the cameras around him.

and after that, jaemin didn't know if he wanted their show to end or keep going on, knowing he had a lot waiting for him once they were back home.

\-----

it was no surprise jisung told them he would sleep at chenle's tonight.  
after the way jeno was glaring as soon as he sat down in their van, even hyuck texted the 127 hyungs and told them that renjun and him would sleep over there this night.  
jaemin gulped when they arrived at their dorm and jeno immediately stormed out.  
hyuck looked at him with a nervous glance.

'beg him to have mercy on you. we still have a show tomorrow.'

jaemin giggled nervously before stepping out as well, waving at the others before walking inside.

all the lights were turned off except in jaemin's room which he had to himself.  
with hesitant steps, jaemin walked towards it, opening the door and freezing when he saw jeno on the other side.

the boy was currently unbuttoning his shirt with a stern face, not even looking up after jaemin closed the door and walked towards him.  
but when jaemin stopped right across from him and reached out with his hand, jeno moved away, looking at him with cold eyes.

'do you think you deserve to touch me right now?'

jaemin pouted before he had his head hanging down low and jeno's face softened, the younger too cute for his own good.

'i'm sorry.'

jaemin softly whispered and jeno moved closer, grabbing jaemin's chin and lifting his face up, the boy's eyes glassy.

'sorry for what, angel?'

'f-for...showing everyone what's only yours.'

jeno's eyes darkened.

'only whose?'

jaemin's eyes widened before he mumbled:

'only daddy's.'

jeno smirked before stepping away, going to sit down on the bed.  
he patted his thighs.

'come here, doll.'

jaemin didn't hesitate a second before hastily walking over, straddling the older, sighing when his crotch rubbed against jeno's stomach.

'go ahead.'

jeno spoke and jaemin looked at him with big eyes.

'huh?'

jeno smiled darkly.

'come on. it seems like you are making the rules so you can get yourself off too then.'

jaemin whimpered at that, grabbing jeno's shoulders.

'd-daddy-'

'i won't repeat myself jaemin.'

jaemin closed his mouth and bit his lip.  
he then started slowly moving on top of jeno, grinding down on the older's stomach and crotch, small whimpers leaving his mouth.

'c-can i kiss you?'

jeno only moved closer in response, connecting their lips and jaemin moaned into the older's mouth, grabbing jeno tighter when the latter deepened the kiss.  
jeno quickly pushed his tongue inside the younger's mouth, jaemin sucking on it as he started to move faster, feeling dizzy from need.

jeno pulled away to pull jaemin's tshirt over the younger's head.  
he tsked when he looked at jaemin's abs, the younger still grinding down impatiently.

'now everybody knows what you look like.  
because you were a whore who couldn't stand not getting attention for once.'

jaemin whimpered and closed his eyes as his nails scratched down jeno's back, the older hissing.  
jaemin just moved closer, desperately kissing the older before pulling away again with a whimper.

'daddy p-please...i- help-'

jaemin gasped when jeno swiftly turned them around, hovering over him.  
jaemin was panting and he only started squirming when jeno let his hand wander down jaemin's chest down to his stomach before stopping at his pants.

'so, so pretty.'

jeno was in awe as he looked at the way jaemin was layed out beneath him but jaemin only whined, moving jeno's hand towards his zipper.

'daddy, please.'

jeno swiftly opened up his button and pulled down the zipper, pulling jaemin's pants off.  
the boy was left in his boxers, his half hard bulge visible and with an almost evil smirk jeno palmed it, making jaemin let out a loud whine.

'jeno-'

'you like that hm?  
like having all my attention?'

jeno said as he slowly stroked the younger through his underwear and when jaemin moved his hands towards jeno's pants, the other only slapped them away, making jaemin let out a sob.

'daddy, please, i need you, p-please i can't-'

but jeno only looked down at him with a dark gaze.

'should have thought twice about disobeying me then.'

jaemin now had tears rolling down his face as during all this, jeno's hand hadn't stopped moving, his tempo being agonisingly slow.

'please, i'm sorry, so sorry-'

jaemin was sobbing and jeno had pity with his baby, moving his hand away which turned out to be a wrong move as jaemin started to trash around, crying.  
jeno shushed him, moving down to leave kisses on the younger's face, pressing a long kiss on his lips.

'it's okay baby, i got you.'

jeno then moved back to pull off jaemin's underwear as well.  
he stood up and pulled his own jeans and boxers down, jaemin's eyes half-lidded as he watched him.

when jeno crawled back on the bed, jaemin immediately scrambled up, looking at jeno with big eyes.

'daddy...can i please?'

jeno sat back and smiled at the younger.

'go ahead baby.'

jaemin leaned down and nuzzled his face against jeno's dick.  
it was hard already and jaemin gave the head a few licks before going further, his eyes shooting up to meet jeno's when he heard the older sigh deeply.  
jaemin took his dick further and further, stroking whatever he couldn't with his hands before he heard jeno praise him.

'that's it baby.'

that encouraged jaemin to hollow out his cheeks, going even deeper until he felt the tip of jeno's dick hitting his throat.  
the boy gulped around it when jeno let out a moaned curse, his hands coming up to jaemin's head, not moving him though.  
jaemin tried to give him a signal by moving his head only slightly and jeno's eyes opened and he bit his lip when he saw the look in jaemin's eyes.

jeno gripped jaemin's hair tighter and started to move him up and down, jaemin closing his eyes as he focused on relaxing his jaw and throat, humming when jeno gave him a pleasant tingle from the way he was pulling his hair.  
the vibrations only made jeno hiss and with a loud plop he pulled jaemin away from his dick, the younger quickly wiping away the stray tears from his cheeks.

jeno pulled him closer to leave a sloppy kiss on the other's mouth, jaemin moaning at the older biting his lip.  
he pulled away and with a raspy voice he mumbled:

'am i forgiven daddy?'

jeno's eyes were almost black as he looked at the boy and jaemin whined when jeno threw him back on the bed and crawled over him.

'for the flashing action, yes.  
but what the fuck was that with donghyuck on stage?  
do you want to make me mad?'

jaemin's eyes widened and he bit his lip when jeno reached for the lube in the drawer next to them, quickly opening it and spreading it on his hand, warming it up slightly before moving it towards jaemin's ass, slowly encircling his hole.

'answer me, jaemin.'

'i d-don't know- he was just playing a-around hnghh-'

jeno pushed one finger in slowly, making jaemin whine loudly.

'well then he needs to know that you are my toy only, got it?'

jeno's finger was pumping in and out of him and jaemin only nodded desperately.

'yes daddy...o-only yours...please, jeno- aaah'

a second finger had entered jaemin's hole now and soon after, a third and before he knew, jaemin was a whimpering mess.

'please...i'm ready, need you inside of me, please i will be good, i'm sorry-'

jeno's face softened and he moved forward to leave a soft kiss on jaemin's lips, wiping away the younger's tears.

'you always are good to me, baby.'

jaemin looked at him with soft eyes and jeno moved back, impatiently lubing up his dick before entering jaemin's tight hole slowly.  
both boys moaned loudly as they finally got to the part they were waiting for.  
jeno waited for the younger to adjust and only started moving when jaemin's frown had disappeared, the boy lost in pleasure as jeno started speeding up his pace.

'yes, yes, yes, right there!'

jeno thrusted in deeper as he was growling at the way jaemin's hole clenched around him.

'so fucking tight, baby.'

jaemin was moaning non stop now, his entire body moving from the strength of jeno's thrusts as the older showed no mercy, knowing his boyfriend liked it rough anyways.

'jeno, i'm c-close.'

jeno looked down at the younger and his heart made a jump at jaemin's rosy cheeks and his fucked out face, the way his lips were swollen and tear stracks on his face.  
it was enough to drive jeno over the edge , the older speeding up and stroking jaemin simultaneously before shooting his cum inside the younger's hole, jaemin whimpering as he felt himself cum as well, right into jeno's hand.

he was panting as he kept laying down, jeno kneeling on the bed out of breath.  
the older brought his hand towards his mouth, licking it and cleaning it, knowing the younger loved that and making jaemin almost hard again at the sight.  
he then moved down towards jaemin's ass and with a sly smirk he swiped his tongue over jaemin's red hole, making the younger scream in oversensitivity.

'jeno!'

jeno pulled back with an innocent pout.

'i'm just cleaning you up, baby.'

jaemin bit his lip as his head moved back when jeno went back to eating him out, ending with jaemin coming a second time, fully spent.  
jeno smirked triumphantly before wiping his boyfriend clean, moving to lay down beside him.

jaemin's eyes fluttered shut when jeno pulled him into his arms, kissing his forehead lovingly.  
jaemin opened his eyes sleepily.

'are you still mad at me?'

jeno giggled before pulling him even closer.

'i was never mad, baby.  
i just don't like others seeing how beautiful you are like this.  
that's only for me to enjoy and love.  
only mine to see.'

jaemin smiled happily as he closed his eyes again, mumbling:

'i love you so much jeno.'

jeno grinned fondly and pressed a last kiss on the younger's mouth.

'i love you so much more, nana.'

**Author's Note:**

> please leave me feedback :(
> 
> much love x


End file.
